


Thunderstorms

by aspenlift



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pining, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenlift/pseuds/aspenlift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a serve thunderstorm, Grace and Frankie spend the night sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all. This is my first post in what, I hope, is a long series of fics about Grace and Frankie falling in love. This is also my first ever fan fic post! So lots to get excited about. Please leave any feedback, suggestions or comments. Eager to hear from anyone. Thanks and enjoy!

The thunderstorm was getting worse. What had originally been forecasted as light evening rain had quickly turned into something much more severe as the night carried on. The storm had grown especially terrible in the past hour, with heavy rain pounding threateningly on the windows and lightning promising to crack the sky in two. Despite it all, Grace was sleeping soundly.

“Grace!” Frankie yelled, running into her bedroom stopping at the bottom of her bed. “Are you up? Are you hearing this?”

“What?” Grace grumbled, taking off her sleep mask. “Why are you screaming?”

Right after she asked, the room lit up with a flash of lightning followed immediately by a deep strike of thunder. Frankie let out a high-pitched yelp and moved closer to where Grace was lying in her bed.

“Oh, for God's sake, Frankie! Stop yelling,” Grace said, sitting up directly.

“I’m sorry, Grace, thunderstorms make me nervous,” Frankie admitted. “I always think a tree is going to come crashing into the house.”

“There are no trees around us, Frankie,” Grace replied dryly. “We’re at the beach.”

“You’re right,” Frankie said thinking deeper. “What if the tide rises and washes the house away? There are a lot of factors we have to consider. I mean, once...”

Frankie's voice trailed off into a story. Grace groaned. It had been a long day for her and as such she’d fallen asleep rather quickly around 9 p.m., but Frankie’s yelling had woken her up and she doubted it would be easy to fall back asleep. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed. It flashed 2:53 a.m.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” she asked sincerely, looking up at Frankie. Frankie wore royal purple and yellow pajamas and a green headband pushed her thick gray and brown hair back. Grace could see her face flushed with nervousness. Still, in the half lit room, courtesy of the constant lightning, she looked beautiful.

“Can I sleep with you?” Frankie asked innocently. “When the kids were younger, we would all get together in the basement of the house during storms. We would make a fort with every pillow and blanket in the house. Needless to say, we were super comfortable _and_ felt safe.”

Grace was still tired and desperately wanted to get back to sleep. She would have agreed to anything to get Frankie to quiet down.

“Sure,” she said, moving her body from the middle of the bed to the right side. “You don’t take up the entire bed do you?”

“Oh thank you so much, Grace! Sol used to say I did, but I promise I’ll reign in my wild sleeping limbs for the night,” Frankie said, flashing the smile Grace could spot from anywhere.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Grace mumbled as she pulled the sleeping mask down over her eyes and rolled onto to her side.

For the next hour she had trouble falling back to sleep and started tossing and turning in the bed trying to find a position—any position—that would lend her slumber. Her sleep troubles weren’t because Frankie was there. It was actually the opposite. Frankie had made good on her promise not to sleep wildly, and, after she got in the bed, Grace hardly noticed her body lying beside hers. No, it was the weather that was keeping her up; the same reason Frankie had joined her in the first place. The thunder, lightning and heavy rain was showing no sign of slowing down and it made it extremely difficult for her to fall back to sleep. She eventually took off her sleeping mask and lied on her back, staring at the high ceiling. She was about to accept defeat: She wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

Frankie, on the other hand, had fallen asleep soon as she got in the bed and beside Grace. It seemed that she was right; all she really needed was to have someone next to her to calm her down during a storm.

In the quiet moments between the thunder and lightning, Grace could hear Frankie’s dull snoring beside her. She turned her head over to look at the now mostly gray-haired brunette. She looked at peace, completely different from the flushed face woman Grace saw at the foot of her bed a couple hours ago. Grace smiled softly to herself, happy that Frankie was now calm but also a bit jealous that she was in such a deep slumber.

Grace rolled over on her side turning away from Frankie and closed her eyes, trying again to fall asleep. A few minutes later she felt Frankie’s body shift and roll over behind her and, in the process, stretching her arm out. It landed gently across Grace’s side and around her stomach. Moments later, Frankie moved her body in closer, spooning Grace.

Grace felt Frankie’s warm arm and body against her and froze. Was Frankie doing this on purpose?

“Frankie?” Grace asked aloud.

Frankie responded with the same light snoring Grace heard since she had fallen asleep. So, she wasn’t awake, Grace realized.

Unsure of what to do, Grace reached her hand across and placed it on top of Frankie’s. She was intending to pull it off her, but stopped once their hands actually touched. Grace let her hand linger over Frankie’s for a little bit longer. She was surprised at how good Frankie’s slender fingers felt in her hands. They were warm and soft and Grace felt as if she could hold them all night long.

Grace let her hand stay there a bit longer before gradually moving it up Frankie’s arm. Instead of pulling it from around her side, she pulled Frankie in closer to her. She could feel Frankie’s warm body against hers and felt herself ease back fully into Frankie’s spoon. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

She hadn’t felt this good with someone sleeping against her in…well she didn’t know if she ever did. Frankie’s body just felt _right_ up against hers. She didn’t want to change that, not now at least. Grace knew she should be asking herself _why_ did this feel so good, but she was too caught up in the fact that it just did. The why wasn’t even entering her mind at this point, just the fact that she loved how Frankie felt cradling her.

Another strike of thunder sounded, this one louder and fiercer than the previous ones. She felt Frankie jump in her sleep. Grace pulled her in closer. Frankie wasn’t awake, but Grace hoped Frankie could feel that she was safe in her arms.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace struggles to understand her feelings for Frankie after they spend a night sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Thank you to those who left kudos/comments on Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this one. As always, any feedback, comments or suggestions are welcomed.

Grace woke up before Frankie the next day, the rain from the previous night gone and replaced by beaming sunlight. She was the early bird of the two with Frankie typically getting up an hour or so after her. That probably would never change. What _had_ changed was the closeness of their bodies in bed. Somehow, there was less space between them than when Grace fell asleep if that was even possible. Opening up her eyes and orientating herself to her surroundings, Grace could feel Frankie’s breast against her back and her warm breath against her neck. She was still cradling Grace in her arms, her face buried into the back of Grace’s hair. She let out a soft sigh. Memories of how they got in this position came flooding back to her as she remembered everything that led to the moment: the storm, Frankie’s worry, how tired she was, Frankie's gentle ask to sleep with her and Frankie rolling over and spooning her.

Ironically enough, Grace felt grateful events transpired as they had. If they hadn’t happened she wouldn’t be feeling the way she currently did. There was no denying how good Frankie felt against her. Yet what did this mean? Grace didn’t allow herself to question anything the night before, she was too lost in the moment, but it wasn’t in her nature to go with the flow for a long period. No, it was time to figure some things out, even if she didn’t know where to begin. The truth was she didn’t expect this to happen to her. Feelings for Frankie? She didn’t see that coming. Or maybe she did? After moving in together, it didn’t take long for them to fall into a rhythm with one another. Even their light bickering back and forth came from a place of love. They always had each others backs and Grace could not deny how better her mood was when Frankie was around. More importantly, she had opened up to Frankie in ways she never did with someone else. Since moving in together, she had felt more at home with Frankie than she ever did in 40 years with Robert. She always took it as meaning that she and Robert simply were never meant to be together. Now she was starting to think differently.

Grace had been up for more than an hour now and still hadn’t moved from under Frankie. She wasn’t ready for the moment to end. She wasn’t sure how much longer after that she stayed awake in Frankie’s arms but soon enough Frankie woke up.

“Good morning,” Frankie said sitting up in the bed, yawning and stretching. “Did you sleep well? I was out like a light after I came in here. What is this? One of those sleep number beds?”

Grace chuckled looking at the morning light shining off of Frankie’s face.

“No, it’s not,” she said looking down at the bed. “Just an old mattress.”

“We have to trade beds then,” Frankie joked, getting out of the bed. “I have to experience that again. I wasn’t all over the place, was I?”

“Quite the opposite, actually. We were spooning,” Grace said. She tried to say it nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t one of the most awakening experiences she ever had in her life.

Frankie looked at her puzzled. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Grace! And after I promised you I wouldn’t sleep too crazy and here we were, saddled together like two lovers in an igloo.” She left out a deep laugh.

Grace stared at her. Frankie was obviously fine with what had happened the night before and hadn’t felt what she had felt. Grace wasn’t sure of what to say next or if she should even say anything at all. Besides, what could she say? “Hey, Frankie, me and you spent the night spooning and I haven’t ever enjoyed doing that with someone as much as I did with you?” No, that wouldn’t work.

“Want any breakfast?” Frankie asked heading out the door. “I’m thinking about making omelets. I got some wonderful free-range eggs from the farmers market yesterday.”

“Yeah, I’ll come down after I freshen up,” Grace said, her mind still distracted from dissecting everything that happened a mere four hours ago.

Frankie left the room with Grace still sitting in bed. She fell back into a pile of pillows that smelled distinctly like Frankie. She had to tell her, she soon decided. They needed talk about this, well _she_ she needed to talk about it. Frankie was always up for talking about feelings. Maybe it won’t be so awkward, Grace thought. Maybe she feels the same way back. Grace was making all sorts of resolutions with herself to ease her anxiety. She finally decided it was time to freshen up and go the kitchen.

When she did make her way downstairs, she found Frankie at the stove finishing up breakfast and humming a tune to herself. This was something hadn’t changed: how much she enjoyed their early morning breakfasts together. For a moment, she reconsidered saying anything. She didn’t want to ruin breakfast or make it uncomfortable.

Grace sat down at the chair at the high table. She wasn’t sure how to proceed and nervousness started to take over her. She hated feeling nervousness, not being in control of her emotions. She also hated being at a loss for words and unsure of herself. It simply wasn’t in her nature.

“Listen, Frankie, I’m not sure how to say this,” she began slowly and hesitantly. “I don’t even know what I’m saying, but last night when we were sleeping together—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Frankie's iPhone vibrated and sounded off with a loud _ping!_ She looked down and said “Oh, dammit!”

“What's wrong?” Grace asked.

“Today is Sol's surprise birthday party,” she replied. “I completely forgot, although that’s pretty easy to do these days.”

“Oh, I did too,” Grace said. She honestly had forgotten about the surprise party Robert had been planning for months for Sol and that it was today at 5 p.m. Luckily she hadn’t made major plans for the day. If it were a year ago and she had heard about this, she would have gotten jealous over the fact that Robert never planned her a surprise birthday party, but now she was past that—and him. Besides, her mind was still on Frankie and all the things she felt the night before.

“How are you feeling about it?” Grace asked.

“Eh,” Frankie replied, shrugging her shoulders. “I haven’t thought about Sol in months, hence forgetting his birthday. You know, I really think I’ve moved on. Finally.”

Grace offered her a smile, happy that Frankie had closed that chapter in her life and also happy because that meant Frankie had room in her heart for someone else.

Frankie soon went back to flipping over the omelets, forgetting Grace was even talking about something important before her phone went off.

Grace leaned back in her chair watching Frankie cook and hum to herself. She always looked beautiful but she looked especially beautiful when she was concentrating, be it with omelets, her painting or spelling bee competitions. She decided now wasn't the time to talk about everything. Maybe later, but not now.

The rest of the day went by much quicker than Grace expected it to. She left the house to run errands and to try to get her mind off of things, but that didn’t help very much. Frankie was still on her mind. It felt as if every time she closed her eyes, she thought back to the previous night. The more she thought the more her mind pressed the situation further, imagining what would've happened if she had turned around to face Frankie and kiss her. It was all becoming a bit overwhelming. She promised herself that she would say something the next day, for her mental state at the least

She got home around 3 p.m. and began getting ready. She had decided to wear a black dress with a light maroon neck scarf. Simple but with the classic Grace elegance. When it was time to get dressed, however, she was struggling with getting the back zipper up, unable to reach the zipper to pull it up.

“Frankie!” she called out. “Do you mind helping me with my dress?”

“Sure!” Frankie responded from the other room and quickly came in.

“I can’t get the zipper up,” she explained as Frankie walked up behind her.

“Okay, let me see what I can do.”

Frankie put one hand on her waist before touching the zipper on her back and Grace jumped from the surprise, nearly falling over. Frankie grabbed her waist, with both hands this time, and helped steady her.

“Started drinking a bit early, eh?” Frankie joked, laughing to herself.

Grace let out a light chuckle, unsure of what to respond because her brain was now on the fritz. How Frankie’s hand felt on her waist was not lost on her.

Frankie zipped up the back of her dress and Grace turned to face her and asked, “what do you think?”

“Wow,” Frankie said slowly looking her up and down. “You look fantastic.”

Grace blushed. She was not expecting the compliment and for the second time in as many minutes, she was lost for words. Usually when they were going out, Frankie would make a joke about her being overdressed or her clothes being too tight. It always came from a good place and most of the time Grace could agree about her going overboard, but old habits were hard to shake.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

They were both quiet for a moment and Grace could feel something different in the air but didn’t know what. Unsure of what to do, she looked down at the heels she was wearing. She felt silly acting like this, as if she was some small school girl. She was 70-years-old. She had experienced enough love and lost to last two lifetimes. Why did this feel so strange and new?

“Well, I think we should get going. It’s almost five,” she said, breaking the silence.

“Yes, we should,” Frankie agreed.

“I can drive,” Grace offered. “Since I’m the only one in this house who can.”

She sashayed past Frankie and out the room, letting out a laugh. She was ready to stop worrying about everything and just have a good time.

“We would be having a completely different conversation if the DMV wasn’t run off testing pedagogy from the 1950’s,” Frankie said following behind her. "I mean, seriously, how can they not offer alternative testing models?”

Grace laughed even louder and looked over at Frankie, happy they had fallen back into their rhythm of teasing one another and happy to be accompanying Frankie out for the night. She had a feeling it was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the surprise party! We’ll get to see a lot of the other characters and hear a lot more from Frankie. Thanks for reading!


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Sol's surprise birthday party, Grace and Frankie find themselves closer together than they've ever been before.

They drove mostly in silence, Grace still feeling good with how things ended before they walked out the house 10 minutes ago. She leaned her head back against the seat and drove with one hand near the bottom of the steering wheel. She preferred this feeling, not the anxiety, confusion and uneasiness she had been experiencing up to this point. Not tonight, she decided, as she looked at the traffic-laden road ahead of her. Tonight would be a good night; she was speaking it into existence. They would attend the surprise party, catch up with some old friends, have a good time and leave in the same good spirits they arrived in. 

She was not drinking either. It was something she decided as soon as they left the house. It wasn't because Frankie couldn't drive them home. If push came to shove she could do it, restricted license or no restricted. No, It was because she was fearful that just a little bit of alcohol would make her too comfortable and have her reveal her feelings to either Frankie or someone else. She knew she could trust herself to act composed when she drank yet the risk of spilling something unintentionally was heightened when alcohol was involved. To be safe, she decided to stay away from the liquid altogether. 

Traffic to the venue was bad. Even though they left early, the stop-and-go traffic tacked on an extra 30 minutes. They still got there in time, however, and to Grace's surprise, they weren't the last to arrive. The venue was a small ballroom at the Hilton hotel downtown. The parking lot for the ballroom was packed and Grace wondered how many people would be in attendance. 

"Ready to do this thing?" Frankie asked and Grace nodded. 

Although they were attending a party for Sol, Grace hadn't put much thought into the birthday boy. Frankie occupied her attention and after hearing that the brunette liked her dress, she was feeling extra confident as they walked side-by-side with their arms touching from the hotel lobby and into the ballroom. 

The room was decorated beautifully. Robert went with an old Hollywood theme and black and silver color schemes throughout. Each table had clear glass vessels on top with sparkly washi tape attaching silver pom poms to them. A huge vanilla cake stood in the center of the room and a DJ's table sat to the corner right. To the left was a dance floor and special lights hung above it giving off various colors. A giant a banner to greet guests hung above. It was glitz.

"Well, Robert doesn't hold back for the major birthday milestones," Frankie said sarcastically. 

It was a bit much, Grace could agree, but when it’s the first real birthday you can celebrate with your newly married husband, nothing is too much nor too grand. She would've done the same for Frankie, if Frankie was into appearances like these and, most importantly, if Frankie was her wife. But she wasn't, so Grace just mumbled something about overcompensating and left it that. 

There were nearly a hundred people there. Some legal friends, some personal friends, many gay men Robert and Sol had befriended over time. All the different groups blended and merged together like a homemade quilt. It was beautiful but also a bit jarring. Grace's eyes scanned the room and eventually made their way to the bar where two bartenders were working and talking to guests. She took a deep breath and re-promised herself to stay away from that area. She and Frankie started making their way to an empty table on the opposite side of the room when she heard a familiar voice.

"I see somebody brought the LBD out for tonight." 

Grace turned to see Briana standing in front of her with a wine glass and a smirk. She wore a red wrap dress that hugged her curves, with a red lip and gently curled hair. 

"This was as good of a time as any," Grace said giving her youngest daughter a hug. “You look so good. I’ve missed you! How are things?" 

"It's Friday night and I'm at a surprise birthday party for a 71-year-old man, things couldn’t be going better," Briana replied with her trademark dry wit. 

"Tell me about," Frankie sad. "Let's promise ourselves one-hour in this place and then we'll ditch it to go to the hookah bar up the street." 

"I'm serious if you are," Briana said flashing a dark smile. 

“Lucky for you that is one of few things I’m serious about,” Frankie said with narrowed eyes. 

"Is Mallory coming?" Grace asked. 

"No, she called a few hours ago saying she couldn't make it," Briana said. "She said something about one of the children getting sick. Kids, the ultimate cop-out." 

"It's not too late for you to join the club," Grace said with a wink. 

"It's just that when it comes down to choosing between kids and my body, my body always seems to win for some reason," Briana said. 

Frankie and Grace let out a laugh. 

"You're still young," Frankie said. "You can pop one out and the weight will melt off of you." 

"Well, it'll be just my luck that the opposite happens," Briana said. 

The party had already been underway but things were picking up as the DJ pumped up the tempo with his music. The once segregated groups at the party begin to mingle and as such the energy of the party picked up greatly. Briana headed to the bar.

“Nwabudike!” Frankie said as she spotted her son from half-way across the room. He walked over. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Bud smiled easily and hugged his mother. He looked cool in an eggshell-colored Oxford dress shirt, navy chinos, and brown Oxford shoes. 

“That’s because Dad and Robert have been working me like a dog," he said. "We just took on three new clients, which in the divorce world is like taking on nine new clients. I worked 70 hours last week." 

“Well that’s one good thing about the divorces business—it’s always booming. What's the plan for Sol tonight?" 

"Coyote is picking him up and bringing him over as we speak. They should be here in about 5 minutes or so," Bud said glancing at the time on his Apple Watch. 

"Robert let _Coyote_ be the one to drop off his precious goods?” Frankie asked incredulously. “Hell must've frozen over.” 

"Well you know, he just got his drivers license back and begged him to do it. Since he wasn't able to help out much with the party planning, Robert let him have this. Besides, it's not like dropping someone off at a hotel is possible to mess up anyway." 

"Coyote can be quite talented at finding loopholes for impossible to mess up situations. Where is Robert anyway? I haven’t seen him all night." 

"Somewhere being a nervous wreck, I’m sure. He didn't even come into work today because he was double-checking arrangements that he already arranged a month ago," Bud said rolling his eyes. "I hope dad loves the hell out of this party because I don't think I can take him sulking around the office wondering why it didn't meet his expectations." 

"I'm sure he will." 

"What's up Bud-less?" Briana said coming up behind him and flicking his ear. 

"You're _so_ close to me filing a harassment suit against you. Do you know that?" Bud said flashing a playful smile. 

"I'm sure being called childhood nicknames is a really compelling case in court," she retorted back. 

"You'd be surprised." 

Before Briana could respond someone shouted "Everyone, quiet! They're here!" and the party quickly came to a quiet stop. 

Seconds later, the lights in the ballroom went out and they all stood patiently in the dark. Grace felt Frankie grab her hand and in turn felt her heart skip a beat. Even Frankie touching her hand was able to make her melt into the floor. She wasn't too surprised that Frankie grabbed her hand since she could be rather jumpy. Grace typically wouldn't pay it any mind, and may have even pulled her hand away in another a past instance, but after last night and the day she had, she wouldn't dare deprive herself of the privilege of touching Frankie. 

They waited in the dark for eight more minutes, the room thick with anticipation for Sol to walk in and for the party to resume. Right when Grace was sure someone was going to yell out “For crying out loud!” the lights flipped back on. 

“SURPRISE!” 

Sol's mouth dropped open as he stopped walking into the room. He looked genuinely flabbergasted. His wide eyes pushed his thick dark eyebrows to the top of his forehead and his mouth fell agape. Coyote followed meekly behind him, happiness on his face. He had done everything well. 

Sol soon started laughing and from where she was standing Grace could see tears in his eyes. Robert walked jubilantly up to him and kissed him on the lips. This made everyone cheer louder than they did when they yelled “surprise.” 

Grace could feel a small smile spread on her face. Even though it once came at her expense, she was glad Robert was happy. She was even more proud of herself for moving on from the betrayal.

She glanced at Frankie who was standing next to her and did a double-take. Every wrinkle on her face stretched in happy unison. Her eyes and wide smile sparkled as if someone had thrown glitter in the air and it landed only on her. She looked like every color of paint in her studio, bright and buoyant. Grace felt as if this was her first time truly seeing Frankie. Sleeping with her last night had pulled blinders from her eyes. Everything looked and felt different. It was as if her whole world was changing, and currently at the center of it? Frankie Bergstein. 

“Thank all of you,” Sol said wiping his eyes. “I don't believe this is happening. I am so lucky to have my friends and family here... This is all just so beautiful.” He started getting choked up again and laughed. 

“Well, don’t listen to me. Everyone get drunk and be merry!”

The partygoers cheered again and people begin walking up to Sol to pass on their birthday wishes. As if on cue, the DJ started playing Whitney Houston’s “I Wanna Dance With Somebody,” a Robert and Sol favorite.

"I can get down with that,” Frankie said. “Let me get you a drink. I'm heading over to the bar." 

"No!" Grace said grabbing Frankie's wrist as she began to walk away. "I'm fine. Really." 

Frankie looked at her suspiciously and smirked. "What's going on?" she asked slyly.

"Nothing," Grace said plainly. "A woman can't refuse a drink? Why is that so out of the ordinary?" 

"No, a woman _can_ refuse a drink—but not Grace Hanson,” Frankie corrected. "You drink martini’s like their coffee. Now we're at your newly married ex-husbands surprise birthday party for his new husband and you're telling me you don't want even a shot?" 

Grace tried to feign annoyance but she was sure she was doing a bad job. She knew Frankie made all the sense in the world, but there was no way she could tell her the real reason for her abstaining from drinking during the party. Still, she didn't want to go round for round with Frankie about this. The brunette had always been good at pulling the truth out her.

"You're right," she said giving in. 

Frankie let out a giggle. "Finally! I'll head over and get your favorite.” She turned around to add, "Oh, and you're going to tell me why you started the night off treating this party like Coyote's AA sponsor was here." 

And with that Frankie turned around to head to the bar, her boots clicking evenly across the floor. Frankie watched. 

"Grace!" 

She turned around to face Robert who had just shouted her name enthusiastically. He raised his stubby arms in the air and gave her a big hug. Surprised by his exuberance, she hugged him back. 

"Robert," she said still a bit startled from his yell. "So good to see you." 

"And you too!" 

His face was flushed and Grace could see the sweat beads at the top of his forehead. He was slightly tipsy. 

“Thank you so much for coming. I hope you’re having a good time.” 

"I am. This is a great party," she said. “The entire arrangement is beautiful.”

“Sol thinks so too. He couldn’t believe I pulled it all off without him knowing.” Robert let out a deep laugh. 

Grace wanted to say something like “Well, you’ve always been the planner” or “You’re great at things like this,” but the truth was he wasn’t any of those things. That’s what made this party _truly surprising_. Robert had never shown this amount of attention to detail or care while they were married. She simply didn’t think he had it in him. Now she knew she was wrong but bitterness didn’t overcome her. She knew when you were in love with someone it brought out skills you never knew you possessed, anything to make that person happy. Knowing that piece of wisdom could never make her bitter, it only made her think about Frankie. 

"Well, congratulations," she said forcing a smile. "I'm glad he's having a good time." 

She looked around for Frankie and the drink she had promised to bring but she was nowhere to be found. 

“Well, I’m going to try to find Frankie. She’s disappeared with the drinks.” 

“Oh, that’s fine!” Robert said still talking loudly as ever. “Drink as much as you want. Raoul isn’t leaving to the last guest leaves!” He nodded his head to the young bartender and took a sip from his glass.

Grace walked over to the bar and saw Frankie chatting up a man who was sitting beside her.

“Grace!” she said stopping her conversation. “Here’s your drink!” 

“Thanks,” she said accepting it and taking a slight sip. It was a damn good martini.

“Bartender, can I get another?” 

“See! That’s the Grace I know!” Frankie said cheering her on. “I’m just glad the alien inhabiting your body has now departed." 

Grace rolled her eyes as she took another sip. Like they always do, the drink helped loosen her up. They stayed at the bar for the rest of the night chatting up the bartenders and those who stopped for more drinks. 

They had been at the party for more than two hours when Frankie leaned over and asked her if she was having a good time. 

“I am, but I’m getting a bit tired,” she said. 

“Well, let me know when you’re ready to go home and we can hightail it out of here,” Frankie said as if she were the one driving. “We’re still sleeping together tonight, right?” 

Grace, who was in the middle of taking a sip of her drink, nearly spit it out her mouth. “Uh. Huh? What?” she stammered. 

Frankie let out a deep laugh. “I’m just messin’ with you. I wouldn’t put you through that again. 

Grace stared at her. _It wasn't that bad_ , she wanted to say, but like many other things that day, she swallowed her words. It was such a un-Grace thing to do but what choice she had? She wasn't ready to tell Frankie. She didn't know _how_ to tell her. What if her roommate freaked out? What if it made living together awkward? What if she didn't like her back? 

After her third martini, she cut herself off. She was starting to get buzzed and her spirited debate with Frankie over whether Marilyn Monroe should be considered a feminist icon or not was letting her know that she was at a point where she could slip up and say something she might regret. 

It was around 10:30 when she signaled to Frankie she was ready to go. They said their goodbye’s to Robert and Sol, who had both sweated through their shirts dancing, and made their exit from the building and into the parking lot. 

The night air had turned chilly and there was a breeze that passed every few minutes that raised goosebumps from Grace's skin. The parking lot was brightly lit until you got to the area where Grace’s car was parked. A broken streetlight had turned the small section of the lot dim and she knew it would make it difficult for her to find her keys once she got to her car. Despite it all, Grace was feeling extremely lucky as she walked. She got to go home with Frankie, and even if it wasn't under the conditions that she liked, she still got to be the last one to see the brunette before they went to sleep and that made her happy. 

"Well that wasn't so bad," Frankie said. She said it out-loud but the way she said it made it seem like she was talking to herself mostly. 

"No, it really wasn't," Grace replied. "It was nice to catch up with everyone." 

"Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?" Frankie asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?" 

Frankie looked at her, "Something has been off with you, like you're distracted." 

“I simply wasn’t in the mood for a drink early on. I—”

“I’m not talking about that,” Frankie said. “I mean you haven’t been yourself in a lot of ways. I think you know that too.” 

Grace could've lied—wanted to lie—and tell Frankie she was wrong or was just imagining things, but what was the point. Frankie would never believe that. She was too inquisitive for that. Besides, she didn’t want to lie to Frankie. 

“There's been a lot on my mind,” she admitted. “A lot of things that have…taken me by surprise.”

“Was it the party?”

“Oh, God no,” she said. “I’m so past all of that. There are more important things for me to think about.” 

“Like?” 

They had reached Grace’s car. The spot they were in was dark, but Grace swore Frankie was giving off a glow that made her shine in the dark. 

“I don’t know how to say this,” she said truthfully. “I don’t know what you would think.” 

Frankie let out a laugh and flashed her trademark grin. “Do you want to test me? I think I’ll surprise you.”

She had no idea how Frankie would respond if she told her the truth, and more than anything that was holding her back. She didn't want to ruin their friendship and she didn't know what she would do if Frankie told her she didn't feel the same way back. Grace took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts to the recess of her mind. She then did the most Grace thing she had done all day. She went for it. 

She leaned in and kissed Frankie on the lips. They were softer than she expected them to be and it made Grace kiss her even more deeply. Shocked at first, Frankie soon returned the kiss, parting her lips and letting Grace's tongue slide in. Grace put her right hand on Frankie's cheek and caressed it softly. Everything moved in slow motion and Grace swore she could feel each blood cell in her body rush to her face. Once cold, she now felt warm and alive and vibrant. There was no more chilly air, no more cool breezes, only Frankie and the heat radiating off her body. Grace continued to kiss her deeply and felt like she was getting lost in Frankie’s mouth. 

How long did their kiss last? Hours? Days? It could have lasted a lifetime if Grace had anything to do with it. But they soon pulled away for air.

Frankie looked at her, her cheeks were flushed and her chest was moving up and down slowly as if she had just finished running.

"I..." Grace began. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to say. Her brain was mush and all she truly wanted was to touch Frankie again not speak. 

“That was some test,” Frankie said. 

Grace smiled softly not taking her eyes off Frankie. It was still difficult to form words.

"That's what's been on my mind," she said. "You." 

Frankie stared back at her. "Grace..." 

Grace stepped in closer to her, "Let me explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I'm starting to hit my stride with these two. Let me know your thoughts, comments or suggestions!


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace confesses her feelings to Frankie and receives some surprising news.

Grace stood in close to Frankie breathing in her scent over the cool night air. She looked down and could see Frankie’s chest moving up and down slowly like thick molasses falling from sugar cane. She felt her own chest doing the same thing too only to be outdone by a quickly beating heart.

She could not believe what she’d just done by reaching in and kissing Frankie. It was reckless, yet even in the midst of the uncertainty she was feeling, she knew she would never regret the move. There could be no regretting when she wanted something as badly as she wanted Frankie in this moment.

“Well, I hope this isn’t awkward,” Grace said, attempting to flash a soft smile and break the ice. Going off Frankie's face, however, her joke wasn't successful. Frankie stared back at her, her face difficult to read. She was usually so easy to read—her genuine disposition was responsible for that—but not this time. Right now Grace didn’t know if she was offended or relieved.

There was little time for analysis. She’d promise to explain what just happened and she knew she had to do it. Grace stared back at her for a moment and begin to talk.

“Last night when you slept in my bed, you began to cuddle me,” she started. “I was awake at the time. I was going to move your arm off of my body, but you felt so good against me. It's almost as if you awakened something inside me when you did that. I couldn’t stop thinking about you afterwards… It made me realize some feelings I didn’t know I had for you. You’re always telling me to be more open to my feelings and this is me trying to do that. I don't want how I felt last night to stop. I want it to continue with you.” She finished and took a deep breath. Her heart was thundering against her chest at this point. All the light and warmth she had felt during their kiss was now replaced with moistened palms and a dry throat. She had no idea how Frankie was going to react and the fact that she hadn’t said anything so far was not elevating her nerves, which now stood on end.

More silence. Frankie was still looking at her with the same blank expression she wore before she started talking. Grace swallowed. Is this how their friendship would end? With a kiss in a darkened parking lot after a surprise party for her ex-husband?

“Frankie, I’m sorry—”

“Don’t apologize... Please,” she said interrupting her softly. “I’ve felt something too.”

Grace blinked. Her mouth was dry. “You have?” she asked not able to comprehend what she just heard.

“Yes, a long time ago... And again after we moved in together,” Her voice trailed off as if she was lost in thought. “I thought it was all a lost cause. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we were starting to build.” She moved backward and leaned against the car as if the power of the words left her unable to stand upright on her own.

It was now Grace’s turn to stand covered in shock. Her mind was moving a mile a minute trying to comprehend what was happening. She scratched the inside of her arm gently to make sure she was still present, still in this moment. She replayed Frankie’s words back in her head. _A long time ago and again after we moved in together._ How had she not known? How did she not realize all this time?

A hard breeze swept past them hitting their bodies hard and bringing Grace back to reality: the parking lot they were still standing in. The wind was starting to pick up. A dull strike of thunder sounded miles away signaling another storm was approaching.

“Sounds like we have a lot to talk about,” she said breaking out a smile and looking back at Frankie. “Let’s get out of the cold and head home.”

  
Frankie looked up and smiled softly. “Let’s.”

* * *

 

The drive back to the house was much quicker than the drive to the hotel. The traffic had cleared up considerably and they made it home using the freeway within 15 minutes. Grace looked over at Frankie while she was driving and Frankie flashed a soft smile. They didn’t talk much, but there was a calm in the car that made her feel safe and warm. For as nervous as she’d been all day, it was a welcomed feeling.

  
They pulled up to the house and walked in. On a typical night, Grace would be past exhaustion and ready to collapse in bed (after taking off her make-up, of course), but tonight she was as wide awake as she'd ever been. 

"I know we're about to tell each other some major stuff, but can I pee first?" Frankie asked after Grace turned on the lights. "Been meaning to since before we left the party."

Grace laughed. It came out both deep and light. What Frankie said wasn’t that funny but the fact that everything was going so well was enough to make her laugh with buoyance. "Sure, I'll be changing out of this dress."

She opened the door to her bedroom and looked around. It felt like an entirely new place, one that she had seen before but wasn’t sure she had been there before. She quickly took off her dress and threw it in her clothing pile for dry cleaning. Normally after coming home from an event she would spend time carefully getting undressed, removing her make-up and brushing her hair before lying down for the evening. Tonight, however, was different, actually important, and she didn’t care to waste time with arbitrary rituals. She changed into a nightgown and put her robe on and exited the room just as quickly as she came in.

She made her way downstairs to find Frankie sitting on the couch and drinking tea. It felt like forever ago that she made her way down these same stairs wondering how she was going to tell Frankie about their sleeping together.

“Hey, there,” she said gently taking a seat beside Frankie and turning to face her.

“Hi, there,” Frankie said back and smiled.

She then reached out and placed her right hand over Grace's left hand and gave it a soft squeeze. The feeling of their skin touching again was enough to make Grace want to fall apart.

“Thank you,” Grace said, her voice weaker than she expected it to.

“You’ve done a lot of talking so far,” Frankie said easily. “Maybe I should start this off. I think it’s my time to be courageous.”

Grace smiled. “Please, be my guest.”

Frankie took another sip of her tea. 

“I remember the first day we met,” she began. “It was at the fundraiser for Robert and Sol’s firm. They were still trying to get it off the ground. There was something about you that I couldn’t keep my eyes off of.

“I figured it would never work. We were polar opposites, it seemed. You hung with those ice queens and I did my own thing. Plus, we were married.” She said it sarcastically, knowing very well they wouldn’t been the only ones breaking vows if they had gotten together while married. "But I never stopped thinking of you, Grace. I never forgot that feeling, that spark.

"When we moved in together it was under the worst circumstances. My only concern was moving on from everything and reclaiming the part of me that I felt I lost in my marriage. But before I knew it, my feelings for you came back. In fact, I don't think they ever went away."

Frankie swallowed and continued to look at Grace. "I don't think you'll ever know how happy I am that you told me how you were feeling tonight." 

It was Grace’s turn to touch her hand and she did, feeling Frankie’s fingers under hers. “I'm really happy I did too.”

 

“How could we both not have known? This whole time?”

“It sounds like we were both too afraid it wouldn’t be true,” Frankie said.

“I think so. But it is,” Grace said smiling at her. “It is true.”

Frankie smiled and looked into Grace’s eyes. She lifted her chin up and leaned in placing her lips softly on Grace’s. Frankie’s kiss felt like energy being blown into her body. She returned it eagerly, relishing their lips and tongues connecting onto each others.

Frankie pulled away and smiled darkly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

Grace smirked. “And now you can do that often.”

Grace wasn’t sure how long they talked after that. Their conversations drifted from the light-hearted (Frankie recounting times she realized she had crush a Grace) to the serious (Would they have ever acted on their feeling if they never slept together that night?). Before they knew it, it was nearly 2 a.m. and they laid cuddling together on the couch, this time Grace with her arms wrapped around Frankie. 

“How are we still up?” Grace asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

“Time flies when you’re having fun.”

Grace chuckled. “I don’t want to move from this couch. I don’t want to move away from you.”

“Then don’t,” Frankie said, reaching and pulling a folded a thin blanket from underneath the table. “Let’s sleep here tonight.”

“I think my back will regret it come morning, but it will be worth it,” Grace said planting a soft kiss on Frankie’s forehead.

Frankie moved in closer under Grace. “Mmmm. This feels like perfection.”

“Yes, it does.”

Before they knew it, they were asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

Grace sat on bar stool at the kitchen island eating Greek yogurt as Frankie worked on a sketch in the living room. It was the next day and Grace was still feeling like she won a fortune. She watched Frankie work and thought about the morning they had. They woke up from the couch, with no back pain for Grace, and made breakfast together, sharing kisses as their pancakes cooked. After breakfast, they showered and straightened up the living room. Frankie spent some time talkng to Coyote on the phone and Grace answered emails on her laptop. Now it was a little before lunch time and there they were. 

“You know what I think?” Grace asked licking the Greek yogurt off her spoon.

“What do you think?” Frankie asked still staring at her sketch.

“I think you purposely started spooning me the other night, just so you could get close to me while I was beside you.”

Frankie looked up and threw her head back and let out a rich and full laugh, one only she could do.

“So that’s your theory, huh?” she said grinning and walking up to blonde.

“Yup!” Grace said playfully. "You were awake the entire time and that was the endgame of your masterplan to get me.”

“Okay, let’s entertain this,” she said stopping and standing between Grace’s legs and hooking her arms around her neck. “Let’s say I had been racking my brain for weeks, months even, to figure out a way to get in your bed.”

Grace laughed and smiled big as she stared back into Frankie’s eyes and listened to where she was going.

“Let’s say I watched the weather each day with blind intensity waiting for a day that we would get a storm,” she continued. “And finally, after so many days of following the meteorology, I see that Thursday will be a bad thunderstorm—even though it was only predicted as light rain.

"Me being the intuitive witch I am, however, I knew it would turn into something much bigger, the worst storm of the summer, in fact. And despite me being deathly afraid of thunderstorms, I knew this would be the perfect gateway into your bed. So I waited until the rain picked up really badly,” she said stroking the soft spot behind Grace’s ear with her thumb. “And then I asked to sleep with you and once there, I went into attack mode throwing my limbs across your body and pulling you into me.”

She was standing in even closer to Grace, their lips hovering over each others.

“And I knew that once our bodies touched, there would be no denying what we had,” she whispered.

“That sounds like quite the plan,” Grace said softly.

“One that played out to perfection,” Frankie said smiling and flashing her a wink.

Grace couldn’t resist anymore. She put her hands around Frankie’s hips and pulled her completely in, kissing her passionately. Frankie was more than eager to return it and for the second time in two days Grace couldn’t be happier that events had occured the way they had.

“Mmm” Frankie said pulling away for air. “That yogurt tastes delicious.”

“Is that the only thing?”

“Your lips drive a hard bargain too.”

“Oh, really?"

“Yes, but it’s your tongue that is truly the best."

Grace grinned and reached to pull Frankie in again saying, “It all tastes better a second time. Try.”

* * *

 

They spent their next few days around the house and in each other's arms. Moments like the one they had in the kitchen happening much more frequently. They had yet to have a conversation about what this all meant and what they were doing, but it oddly didn't feel important. Grace knew how Frankie felt about her and vice versa. Putting a name to what they had didn't feel important. Grace knew that day was coming but she wasn't scared. Scary was telling someone you have feelings about if they felt the same back. This was the opposite. Grace knew she was prone to overthinking

Grace knew she was prone to overthinking and so far everything with Frankie was going so perfect, she had to remind herself not to start overanalyzing everything. Despite her best intentions, it happened on Tuesday evening.

They were in the living room. She was sitting on the couch with a book but was distracted by Frankie simply being in the same room as her, so was really just watching her. Frankie was standing up looking puzzlingly at her easel, plotting her next move with her brush. To Grace, this moment felt like bliss. She knew it was too early, but she could spend the rest of her life having nights exactly like this with Frankie. Yet thinking about spending the rest of her life with Frankie made her realize their age and how much time was already gone.

She began to get slightly angry thinking about all the time lost. How much time had they wasted not telling each other their feelings? How many moments were gone, never to happen? Her mind then went to all the times she was rude to Frankie both inadvertently and purposely. Even that was lost time, and because of her. 

Frankie, sensing Grace’s eyes on her, smiled and turned to look at her. Her face quickly changed to a puzzled look. “What’s wrong, Grace?"

Seeing no point in lying about her feelings, she told Frankie her thoughts.

“I will admit, it does suck," she admitted. "But the important thing is we have each other now. Looking back into the past won’t do anything.” She came and sat beside Grace. "We still have so much time left together." 

“You're right," Grace admitted. "I just want to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?"

“For all those times I was rude to you, before and after we moved in together. I was awful,” Grace said.

Frankie smiled. “There’s nothing to apologize for that you haven’t apologized for already. Everything is fine, great in fact! Besides, I know that’s your love-language.” She got up and walked back to her easel.

“My love-language?"

“Yes, every time you made a rude joke or said something snarky, I knew that was your way of saying, ‘I love you, Frankie’ or ‘You’re always right, Frankie.’ It’s quite simple to decipher.” She threw her head back and laugh, her grayish-brunette mane shaking behind her. 

Grace smiled. How could this woman exist? She was patient, beautiful, kind and a host of other adjectives. And here she was. With Frankie.

“Who knew I could speak a language I didn’t know I ever learned?”

“Oh, you knew,” Frankie said with a wink.

* * *

 

Grace was at the sink washing up the last bit of dishes. She heard Frankie come through the front door. She was back from the Farmer’s Market.

“Hey!” Grace said turning around with a big smile on her face. Frankie had only been gone for a couple of hours but that was too long for Grace. 

“I completely forgot strawberries were in season,” she said dropping her brown sack on the counter. “I think I bought too many, but, really, can you ever have too many strawberries? I’m thinking a strawberry mojito sounds great right now.”

“Yes, that would be great,” Grace said walking up to the brunette and kissing her. “I missed you.”

Frankie wrapped her arms around Grace’s waist and smiled into the kiss. "I missed you too,” she breathed into Grace's mouth.

No matter how many times they kissed it never felt “old” or even familiar. It still felt new and fresh. This kiss was different than their others, though. They soon started kissing deeply and Frankie moved her body further into Grace’s. Grace could feel her breast against her chest. Soon after, Frankie pulled her mouth away from Grace’s lips and started moving to her neck.

Grace let out a soft moan as she felt Frankie’s mouth move up and down her neck. Before getting to her chest, Frankie stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were dark and intense and it only turned Grace on further.

  
She kissed her softly on the lips. “Let’s go upstairs,” Frankie said grabbing Grace's hand and turning around. Eagerly, Grace followed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update, everyone. I'm in the midst of moving across the country to Washington, D.C. and most of my free time has been spent getting my life together. 
> 
> Also, I struggled mightily with the structure of this update. I knew I wanted this chapter to basically be a bunch of fluff vignettes but for some reason it was hard to arrange with the larger narrative. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed the update! I think we all know what is coming next and I, for one, am super excited. Thank you for continuing to read and following along.


	5. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is rated M

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Those were the final words Grace remembered hearing as she held Frankie’s hand and followed her lead up the stairs. She was sure Frankie said something after that, but Grace was lost in the moment. How long had she thought about this? Wanted it? Needed it? It was on her mind the night she and Frankie first shared a bed together. She wanted it the first time she felt Frankie’s body against hers. She needed it every time their lips and bodies touched. In each moment it tempted her more. She was ready to make love to Frankie and the fact it was finally about to happen honestly made her light headed.

They ended up in Frankie’s room. Her bedspread and materials on her walls donned bright patterns spanning a spectrum of colors. Oranges, greens and deep blues were the dominant hues. There were a number of art pieces that hung on the walls and Frankie’s bookshelf and desk housed a number of various trinkets. The room felt warm and cozy and Grace realized how happy she was they were going to have sex here. It felt undeniably like Frankie and in that moment she could think of nothing she wanted more than to be completely immersed in her lover.

As soon as they entered the space, Frankie turned around and placed her mouth on hers, the kiss soft and hungry at the same time. Grace felt her eyes close and her mouth open to receive Frankie’s tongue. She placed both hands on Frankie’s face stroking her cheeks ever so gently. Frankie’s hands roamed all over her body and Grace soon returned the gesture as they started exploring all of each other.

“Come here,” Frankie whispered softly as she pulled Grace closer to the bed.

Before she knew it, they were lying in the bed on their sides kissing, their hands still everywhere on each other.

“I want to feel all of you,” Frankie whispered into her mouth and Grace felt her entire body catch on fire with desire.

“Yes” was all she was able to manage as Frankie started pulling off her shirt and unhooking her bra and exposing her breasts.

She quickly unbuckled her pants and moved to remove Frankie’s jeans and shirt. Seconds later they were both naked, their skin closer to one another than it had ever been.

Frankie climbed on top of her and started kissing Grace’s neck and moving slowly down to her chest. Grace opened her legs up. Immediately after, Frankie reached her hand between them.

“Hold for one moment, please,” Frankie said, flashing her trademark grin with darkened eyes. She got up and reached over to her night-stand and started furrowing around. Grace propped herself up on her elbows and watched her lover search. A few seconds later Frankie turned around with a clear mason jar that displayed an orange colored substance.

“Okay, now we’re ready,” she said with the same grin.

Grace let out a laugh. "So I'm finally going to be able to test out this yam-lube, eh?"

"Yes you are," Frankie said softly, leaning in for a kiss. She cupped Grace’s breasts and gently rubbed her hardened nipples. That soon turned into her moving down and putting Grace's right breast in her mouth. Grace could feel Frankie’s tongue swirling on her nipple and she let out a slow moan.

Grace’s nether region was throbbing with anticipation. She wanted this badly. Frankie worked slowly, kissing and sucking each breast while moving higher to her chest and back to the breast again.

After giving each breast equal attention and affection, Frankie reached and scooped a gentle amount of lubricant from the jar and placed it carefully between Grace’s legs. It was cool to the touch and Grace jumped a little when it made contact with her skin. It instantly felt warm, though, and Frankie’s fingers followed its contact inside of her. She moved her fingers up and down between Grace’s folds before getting to her clit and touching the sensitive bundle of nerves. Grace let in a sharp inhale and exhaled into a moan.  
  
Soon after, Frankie slid two fingers inside of her and began moving them in and out slowly.

“You feel so good, Grace,” Frankie whispered into her ear.

Grace smiled and bucked her hips back and forth, pushing Frankie’s fingers deeper inside of her. Frankie, being the quick study that she was, kept both fingers inside and used her thumb to gently stroke her clit.

“Yes,” Grace breathed. “Just like that.”

She arched her back and started to see stars. Every nerve of her body was alive. She pulled Frankie in for a deep kiss that stifled the moans she had been letting out. Frankie remained diligent in her fucking before taking her fingers out and focusing on Grace’s clit stroking it in a circle that drove Grace crazy.

She knew she was close to the edge but when she finally came Grace felt as if a lightning bolt exploded inside her body and the only sound that could escape her lips were passionate moans. She saw stars. She couldn’t remember the last time she had an orgasm so powerful.

Her body tensed and loosened and tensed again as the pleasure moved to every part of her body. She felt herself grabbing the sheets just to hold onto to something.

“That was…amazing,” she said through gasps.

Frankie smiled and kissed her on her chest. Grace’s face was flushed and her hair was unsettled.

“You look so beautiful,” Frankie said.

“Thank you,” she said, her heart still racing. “But we’re not done yet. I have to give you something.”

She made a move and suddenly she was on top of Frankie and making her way down.

* * *

They laid in bed, sex in the air and their bodies together. Frankie’s head sat on Grace’s chest and her hand was slowly tracing a small circle on Grace’s stomach. When combined with the post-sex haze she was in, Frankie’s touch was downright hypnotizing. But everything Frankie did these days put her in a trance. She was all Grace could think about and after making love for the first time, that showed no sign of letting up.

She closed her eyes and replayed their tryst in her mind: The look in Frankie’s eye each time Grace moaned, she herself tasting Frankie’s sweet nectar when she made a home between her legs, the look on Frankie’s face as Grace made her cum. She wished she could play the memory on loop for the rest of her life.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me the best sex of my life would come after 70?” Frankie cracked quietly, still tracing circles on Grace’s stomach.

Grace laughed easily. “I don’t think many people take the time to do it after 70, actually.”

“Well, that will definitely not be us,” Frankie said looking up and stealing a kiss.

“So you’re saying we can do this often?” Grace teased.

“Often?” Frankie asked with fake shock. “I say every hour on the hour. You were amazing.”

Grace felt herself blush. It was actually amazing how they seemed to know each other’s bodies, how well-suited they felt together. The sex wouldn’t be as good as it would’ve been without that natural inclination. Frankie fit into her like a glove and vice versa.

She wanted to say “I love you,” but caught herself. She didn’t want to scare Frankie off. After all, this was only their first time having sex. They hadn’t even called each other girlfriends yet. They had never even been on a date...

As the thought entered her head, she felt herself jump a bit. A date! They needed to go one. Maybe after that and having sex again, she would feel more comfortable saying the “love” word.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie asked, feeling her lover jump.

“So, we’ve been cooped up in this house for days and have had sex…” Grace begin.

“Yes?” Frankie said looking over at her.

“I think we’re doing a few things backward, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well, if you asked a Republican then yes.”

Grace rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. “We should go on a date,” she said.

“Ohhh so you’re asking me out?” Frankie said sitting up and smirking. “Let me guess where we’re going. Drive-in movie theater? Del Taco?" She paused. "There is a wrong answer.”

“Well, considering you eat Del Taco four out of the seven days of the week, I would argue the novelty has rubbed off. Just a little bit.”

“The jokes on you, my beautiful lover, they just added four new taco combinations to the menu. Four! The novelty is back.”

Grace tried to roll her eyes but just ended up laughing. “I was thinking something a bit more peaceful, actually.”

“That’s fine,” Frankie said, shifting in the bed. “I would do anything you want to do, whenever and wherever.”

Grace felt herself smile at Frankie’s words. The urge to say “I love you” creeped back up but she once again repressed it. If things continued the way they did she would have more than enough opportunities to say those three words.

“Well, that’s great to know for future reference,” she said getting up and covering herself with a robe. “Tonight, however, I think you’ll like what I have in mind.”

“Where are you going?” Frankie asked inquisitively.

“To the shower,” Grace said with a wink. “Are you coming?”

“Of course,” Frankie said getting out the bed and smiling. “Whenever wherever, remember?”

* * *

Grace stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for Frankie to come down. She never thought she see the day where she was waiting on Frankie and the fact that it was actually happening made her chuckle. At the same time, she felt honored that Frankie was taking her time getting dressed for their date.

Grace hadn’t told her a lot—if any—information on what they would be doing. The only thing she requested was she dress casual for outside weather. She herself wore cuffed pale yellow bermuda shorts, a zigzag printed blouse and espadrilles. It was much more casual than what she typically wore, but what she had planned for her date called for it.

She heard a move from the top of the stairs and saw Frankie coming down.

“Well you certainly look beautiful,” Frankie said planting a kiss on her lips.

Grace returned the kiss and whispered, “I’m just trying to be like you."

The idea was to have a picnic. She had the perfect place in mind, too: a small lake in a suburb outside of town. She would go every so often just to walk around the lake or sit and clear her mind. It was the perfect place for a first date with Frankie someone who deeply appreciated nature. Grace pulled into the parking lot hoping that Frankie would have a good time.

“This is it!” Grace said enthusiastically as they pulled on the side of the street. “We’re here.”

The late day sun shimmered on the water. A small flock of ducks swam on top of the water and created a soft ripple throughout the lake. The grass surrounding the body of water was greener than Grace remembered. Just how she hoped, the park was nearly empty save for a couple with a small toddler on the far edge of the lake and a young couple lying on the grass talking.

“I wanted us to have a picnic,” she said looking at Frankie and giving her hand a gentle squeeze with the free hand that was carrying the basket of food. “I also wanted to go somewhere we’ve never been to before.”

Frankie took in the scene and looked back at her with a smile. “I love it, Grace.”

They found a good spot not too far from the lake and begin setting up their picnic. Grace made a spread of baked zucchini, lettuce wraps, pasta salad, fruit and, of course, a bottle of wine. She had whipped up the food earlier that day when she sent Frankie to the store under the guise they needed toilet paper. They did, in fact, need new toilet paper so Grace decided she wasn’t telling a complete lie when she sent her lover out.

They spread the blanket out and brought out the food, carefully making sure not to spill anything.

“How did you find this place?” Frankie asked, munching on a piece of zucchini.

“Mallory actually had Maddison’s birthday party here a couple of years ago. It was my first time learning about it. After that I would just come over to read or clear my head.”

“Thank you for bringing me into your space,” Frankie said. “That’s a big deal.”

“It is,” Grace admitted. “But I really want to bring you into all of my worlds.”

“Well, that’s fine. Just not the one with the ice queen you used to hang out,” Frankie said, faking a shudder and then giving her a wink.

“I don’t think either of us want to go back into that world,” she said chuckling.

They spent the rest of their picnic talking about everything and nothing. Frankie always seemed to tell the best stories and Grace spent time actively listening with enthusiasm about all her adventures.

It was nice. It was peaceful. And like all time spent with Frankie, it felt easy. There was no having to pretend, no posturing. She could be herself and she appreciated it.

After they were done with their food, they got up and walked to the lake to see the ducks.

Grace felt Frankie intertwine her hand with her. They didn’t say much as they walked alongside the water. It was one of those moments when words weren’t needed, the atmosphere did all the talking. The sun was beginning to set and Grace made a mental note that they had roughly 30 minutes before it was dark.

They stopped at the foot of the lake and looked into the water. Frankie placed her head on Grace’s shoulder.

“This was a perfect first date,” she whispered into her neck.

She knew Frankie was being sincere when she gave the compliment but the way her voice sounded in her ear, sultry and deep, sent a tingle down her spine and she was immediately turned on.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Grace breathed back. She leaned in and kissed Frankie on the lips, they were soft and plump just like she remembered. “Let’s head back home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for smut and fluff! How cute are these two? I hope you all enjoyed this update as well as how their relationship is progressing. I think the next chapter will have a bit of drama just to shake things up! Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their relationship progresses, Grace and Frankie run into an onset of issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long and I'm so sorry for that. It's not that I haven't been wanting to update this series, it's that I was sure of the plot point I was introducing. Nevertheless, I decided to go for it. Hope you enjoy and once again sorry for the delay!

If they ever made a movie—or Netflix TV show—about their relationship, this part would be called “bliss.” It would be a montage of scenes with smiling faces, undiscerning looks and loving glances while an airy love song played in the background. There would be no other way to show how amazing their time together had been from that first kiss in the parking lot up until now.

Each time they touched or looked at one another, Grace was reminded of how easily they fit together. Their daily routine of waking up next to each other, eating breakfast and spending time together never grew stale. She still was beating back the daily urge to say, “I love you." She wanted to wait until the moment was perfect to say the three most important words one could ever mutter. She felt like that moment was coming.

While things were going perfectly in their relationship, in the back of Grace’s mind she knew they had been living an unrealistic existence for the past three weeks. Aside from their first date, they had not left the house together, save for their date and a few times at the beach; they had not discussed what it was they were doing; and they had not thought about what coming out would look like for them or if they were even going to come out at all. They had not yet faced the real world.

But Grace kept those thoughts in the dark recess of her mind and let the montage continue to play. Little did she know that life had other plans, regardless of if she was ready for them or not. 

* * *

It was a little after 6 a.m. when Grace’s ringing cell phone woke her up.

"Hello?" she asked, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Hey, Mom. I'm so sorry to wake you up. Are you still in bed?"

It was Mallory and she sounded too alert and too awake given what time of day it was.

"Yes, I am," Grace said wiping her eyes and speaking quietly as not wake Frankie. She glanced over at the gray-haired brunette sleeping silently beside her and turned back around. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I was calling to ask if you knew anywhere I could buy fabric? The place we used to go to closed down.”

“It did?"

“I couldn’t believe it either. Apparently it caught on fire or something. Either way, I’m not sure where else to go.”

Beside Grace, Frankie shuffled in the bed and turned around. "Good morning, love," she said giving Grace a smile. Grace gave her a small smile back.

"Is someone there?" Mallory asked.

"Uh, um" Grace stammered, blood rushing to her face. What was she to say? How could she explain Frankie being beside her when she just said she was still in bed? She wasn't in a position to explain.

"No, no, that's just Frankie in the hallway," she lied.

Frankie's smile turned to a confused looked when she heard what Grace said.

"I'm sorry," Grace mouthed back to her.

"Oh, okay. Well, I was thinking—" Mallory started.

"Listen, honey, can I call you back a bit later?" Grace interrupted as she watched Frankie get out of bed, annoyance evident in her posture.

"Sure, but can you make it before 9? I have to take Madison to a birthday party. That’s why I—"

“Absolutely, honey, talk to you then. Love you," Grace said distractedly. She hung up before Mallory could get another word out.

"Frankie, I'm sorry," Grace said, following her out of bed and into the hallway. "I didn't know what to say."

"I get it," Frankie replied bitterly walking down the steps. “We have to keep up the facade, don’t we?”

"That’s not fair,” Grace said from the top of the steps looking at where Frankie stood near the front door. “We haven’t even talked about what we’re doing. We haven’t put a name to it.”

“And if we did, would you let everyone else in on that name?” Frankie said from the foot of the steps.

Grace was silent. She had only been awake for 10 minutes so far and had already been rendered speechless twice.

“That’s what I thought,” Frankie said turning around and walking to the next room.

Grace walked down the steps and followed her into the common room. "Frankie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. All of this is new and I...I don't know what to say to people."

"I'm sorry too. You're right, it's not fair. We haven't talked about this. I guess I wouldn't think twice about telling people. In fact, I already told my yam man." 

"You did? How did he take it?" 

"Oh, Grace, he was so happy for me, for us. I feel like most people would be too." 

"Yeah, maybe," Grace said hesitantly. "I just need a little more time, but please know I'm trying." 

Frankie nodded. "Absolutely. I promise to give you all the time you need."

Grace smiled. "Thank you. I'm working to get there." 

* * *

Grace left the beach house later that afternoon to pick up snacks for the house and Del Taco for Frankie. She had planned for it to be a quick trip and was working to find her last item in the crowded supermarket. As she was scanning the food on the shelves she saw someone familiar in her peripheral. 

“Hello, Grace.”

Grace turned to see Robert standing in front of her. He was wearing his golf clothes and the fresh green grass on his white shoes signaled he had just come from the course. There was a dirt stain on the right side of the red sweater vest he wore. She used to hate when he wore that sweater out. He would get hot and sweaty during the game and the redness of his face and redness of the sweater would almost mesh together.

“Oh, hi, Robert. How are you?”

“I’m doing good...I’m doing good. And you?” His face didn’t emote any sort of feeling when he responded, instead it looked as blank as when she first saw him.

Grace looked at him. She knew that tone, that directness in his voice: he was upset about something. She didn’t know what though and so she replied, “Couldn’t be any better, actually.”

“Great to hear,” he said plainly.

Grace didn’t know why Robert was acting so weird, but she honestly wasn’t interested in learning the reason, especially if he was directing his chilly attitude towards her. Besides, she told Frankie she would be back home within the hour so they could start a new show. The thought of cuddling on the couch with Frankie sounded infinitely more fun than the awkward interaction she was currently having with her ex-husband.

“Well, it was great seeing you,” she said. “I hope Sol is doing well. I have to run.” She made a move to start walking away.

“Grace, we need to talk,” Robert said, his voice just as thin as it was before.

She turned around. “About?”

“About you. Amanda said she saw you and Frankie walking near the lake a few days ago holding hands. What is that about?”

“Who’s Amanda?” Grace shot back.

“Adam Jameson’s wife,” Robert said irritability. “She said she saw you and Frankie. Together at the lake."

Oh, Amanda and Adam. A couple she and Robert occasionally had dinner with when they were married. They had never been particularly close friends with the couple, and Grace had not seen them in more than a year. But Amanda had seen Grace, as well as Frankie, and Grace didn’t know what to make of this information.

“Yes, we were holding hands at the lake. And?” she said her voice matching his in thinness. She hated how he was baiting her into this conversation. At the same time, she was becoming slightly nervous with where he was going.

“And what does that mean?” he asked.

“What is it to you, Robert?”

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his small lips but didn’t respond.

“I'm sorry, I can't hear you,” Grace said sarcastically, leaning her head forward for emphasis.

“It matters to me because of how it looks,” he said cooly. “My ex-wife dating my husband's ex-wife is… It’s just _ridiculous_."

Grace scoffed so loudly she felt her throat scratch. Was this really happening? Was he really going there? How dare he?

“You have no right,” she said, trying to keep her voice leveled, “to try to dictate any relationship I enter. You cheated on me for 20 years, Robert. Twenty.”

“And for that I’m sorry. Deeply. If I could go back in time and change my actions I would.”

“But you can’t go back in time, Robert,” she said furiously. "And your poor moral character doesn’t help you in the present.”

Robert seemed taken aback from how angry Grace was. It was obvious he didn’t think she would fight back against his idiotic remark.

“And for you to care about optics—about yourself—shows how little respect you have for me, for Frankie or for anyone else for that matter.”

She took a deep breath. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to remain composed

“Frankie and I are together. I care about her and she cares about me more than you were ever capable of, so tell Amanda and whoever else who has a comment about it to kiss my ass!” And with that she turned on her heels and stormed out of the store.

She walked briskly until she got to her car and stopped before opening the door. She closed her eyes and felt her heart pound against her sternum.

How dare Robert confront her about her relationship with Frankie, especially when he and Sol cheated on her and Frankie for decades? How dare he say it looked ridiculous? The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. For him to be so shocked her and Frankie were together as if that was completely implausible made her even more furious.

She drove wishing she could yell at him again, if for nothing else to get her frustration out before she got home. She didn’t want to carry her anger into the house with Frankie but knew it would be difficult not to.

“You’re home!” Frankie exclaimed. She was in the living room standing in front of the TV with the remote in her hand pressing several buttons at once.

“Yeah,” Grace mumbled, putting the groceries down on the kitchen island.

“Now you can help me get the movie to start. I keep pressing the “on” button but it says “error.'"

She continued to press buttons on the remote while staring at the TV. "You know these SMART TV’s aren’t very smart. It shouldn’t take—oh no, Grace, what’s wrong?” she said looking up and seeing distress on Grace’s face.

“It’s Robert,” Grace said, her voice low and dry.

“What did that jackass do?” Frankie asked. “I’ll drive over to his place right now and give him a piece of my mind.”

Grace looked at her and proceeded to explain what happened at the grocery store. 

“That asshole,” Frankie said bitterly. “He and Sol played lovers for almost our entire marriage and he has the nerve to worry about how he looks?”

“I know, I know,” Grace said, letting out a sigh and running her hands through her hair. “I don't have the words.”

“What else is wrong?” Frankie asked, sensing that wasn’t all to Grace’s mood.

“I don’t know...” Grace begin. “It just goes back to what I mentioned the other day, about what everyone is going to say... God. I hate that I’m even thinking about this.”

Frankie looked at her softly. “Listen, we are doing nothing wrong. It doesn’t matter what Robert, the kids, or anyone else has to say. We’re happy. We’re together. Everyone else are just…haters.”

Grace let out a laugh, her first of the day. “Haters. You're right. That's what they are.”

She reached in and gave Frankie a kiss on the lips and whispered, "I'm so glad I have you. You make everything worth it." 

“There's no one I rather live this life with,” Frankie said.

As they settled onto the sofa to start their movie, Grace held Frankie tightly knowing there was nothing ridiculous about this.

* * *

Robert didn’t follow up with Grace in the days following their fight at the supermarket and she wasn't surprised. He was the most stubborn person she knew and even if he did feel some sort of remorse for what he said, Grace knew he would never willingly call her up to apologize.

Initially, it was hard to push their interaction to the back of her mind. His words still burned. Yet time heals all wounds and a week later, he and his statement was nearly forgotten. Grace stopped thinking about it that much and it wasn't brought up into her mind until the day she was at Briana's house.

Briana was hosting a dinner party later that day—her first—and Grace had agreed to help her set-up.

They had just finished the table arrangement when Grace asked her how her day had gone so far.

“It's been pretty lowkey. I stopped at Dad and Sol's place earlier. Dad seemed upset about something but wouldn’t say what. I hope him and Sol aren’t fighting. They’re still supposed to be in their honeymoon phase.” She sat at the bar too distracted by her phone to realize the weight of what she just said.

Grace struggled not to roll her eyes at the mention of Robert's name.

“I don’t think that’s what it is,” she said.

“Oh no, mom,” Briana intuited. “Were you two arguing?”

Grace didn’t reply.

“Mom! You two argue more now as ex’s than you did when you were married.”

“We didn’t talk when we were married,” Grace corrected dryly. “Offers little opportunity to argue.”

“And being ex’s should offer even less time,” Briana said walking over to her mother and grabbing her hand. “C’mon, what happened?”

Grace let out a deep sigh. This wasn’t how she wanted everyone to know. This was not how she wanted to come out. Well, to be honest, she had not thought much about how she would tell her family. She knew it was something that would have to happen eventually, but like saying 'I love you' to Frankie, coming out was something she had pushed down. Now things were being pushed to the forefront with little opportunity for her to prepare. She needed time to think.

“Mom?” Briana asked.

“I’m sorry, Briana. I’m not ready to talk about it."

“Mom!”

“Briana. I said I’m not ready to talk about it," she snapped.

Briana looked shocked at the strong tone her mother used. "Mom..."

Grace took a deep breath. "I think we have everything set up for your event tonight. It looks fantastic."

"Mom."

"So, I'm going to head out now, but if anything comes up please don't hesitate to call." 

She gave a stunned Briana a kiss on her cheek and reached for her purse to leave. 

* * *

“This family,” Bud said. “Has anyone made a movie out of this? Written a book? I just may have to.”

“Can I get in on it? I could use the extra cash,” Coyote asked from the kitchen.

“We all need an authorship credit since we’re living through it,” Briana said.

The four of them of them—Coyote, Mallory, Bud and Briana—were at Bud and Coyote's apartment. Briana had called an "emergency meeting" about how her mother and father were acting. She was truly concerned. She was used to her parents arguing with each other but never before had it spilled over to affect how they treated her. But the way Grace spoke to her showed something major was happening and she didn't want to sit around and not do anything.

"I just don't know what could have happened to make them so angry at each other," Bud said. "They're divorced! Robert is gay! Grace has the beach house! What is there to be angry about?"

"I don't think being gay or having a beach house is the key to eternal happiness," Coyote said. "Although it doesn't hurt."

“You know, if I had to guess who would’ve ended up gay, I would’ve guessed mom and Frankie before Sol and Robert,” Mallory said eating chips from the bowl on the coffee table.

“Really?” Bud and Briana said in unison.

“Mom and Frankie hated each other,” Briana continued. “How did you see them ending up together?”

“Exactly. Can you imagine how much sexual tension existed between them?”

“I’ve spent too much time thinking about my dad and your dad having sex. I don't want to have to do it with our moms,” Bud said. “Coyote, hurry up with the guacamole!”

Coyote came from the kitchen with a bowl of guac in his hands and placed it on the coffee table. Everyone immediately dived in. 

“I’m just saying, it’s not too far off,” Mallory said. “But I’ve always been a sucker for the enemies as lovers trope.”

“Wow, I just realized that would mean we would have gone from step-siblings to...” Coyote said.

“Step-siblings,” Briana said dryly. “We would still step-siblings.”

Bud laughed. “I have to find the family therapist. We should have called her ages ago.”

“We don’t need a therapist,” Briana said. “What we need to do is get my mother and father together to talk this out.”

“Because that’s gone so well before,” Mallory said sarcastically. The room fell silent for a moment thinking of all of the Henson-Bersteign past group interactions.

“Because it wasn’t contained," Briana said. "If the four of us are facilitating the conversation, there’s less of a chance of it going off the rails and more of chance of things getting resolved.”

“We would need to get the two of them in the same room and I can’t see Robert and Grace going near each other right now from how you described,” Bud said.

“Well than we can’t let them know the other will be there,” Briana said with a smile.

“I don’t know about this. By the sounds of it, Grace and Robert are really mad at each other. I don’t want to lie to them and make them face each other before they’re ready,” Coyote said.

“Look, my mother is hurting and I'm sure that means your mother is hurting too since she can feel every feeling in a 10-mile radius. And I don’t want to keep seeing them so upset. You all should have heard the way she spoke to me."

No one said anything, letting Briana's words linger in the air.

"Okay," Bud said, giving in. "How do we do this?"

"Well..." Briana begin. "I had a dinner party a few days ago that went really well. I can't see why I can't throw another one for our family." She gave a sneaky grin. 

As she was walking out of Bud's apartment she dialed her mother's number.

"Mom, I'm so glad I got to you before you before you went to bed." 

"Me too. I was about to head to sleep for the night. How are you? I never asked how the dinner party went?

“It went really well," Briana said feeling the warm evening air on her face. "Thank you for all your help,”

“It was no problem. You know I was an event planner in a previous life,” Grace mused easily.

“Yes, I do and that’s why I wanted to invite you over this weekend because I wanted to have another dinner party but with you.”

“Just me?”

“Well you and Frankie, of course. Mallory will be there too. It’s going to be a fun girls night.”

“That does sound nice,” Grace said. “Pencil me in. I will be there, and I will pass the message to Frankie.”

“Great!” Briana said. “I’ll let you know in more detail tomorrow."

She hung up. 

"I take it that went well?" Mallory asked. 

"Yup! Now to call Robert and Sol and invite them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to work on getting on a schedule. Definitely won't go months without an update again.


End file.
